Rise of Pxeyne
by Lu Bane Na
Summary: Pxeyne was a unique, but normal Na'vi but his life was changed forever during the school massacre. Now grown up, he lives for revenge. But an evil is coming. He won't be able to stop it by himself. With all large tribes focused on the RDA, who's left to help him? Lang, gore, adult themes, many OCs. Story is currently undergoing reconstruction. NEW CH.1 IS UP!


**This is originally my first story, but I'd hit several brick walls along the way, which has led to my story's plot being rugged and somewhat difficult to follow. Having built up my writing capabilities from my several other works, I'm going to be rewriting this story from the ground up, skipping over some areas, then back again, and possibly going back to fix any mistakes I may've made.**

**You will not recognize this story compared to the first one...well, that's mainly for the beginning. I hope you all enjoy this renovated chapter.**

**1) All text that would be heard as Na'vi to a human will be italicized, with the english language being in regular font format. All text that is within their mind will have ' ' around them.**

**2) Animal thoughts will be in bold text.**

**I don't own Avatar, but God, if I did, I'd have put some awesome na'vi in there. I guess that's why I wrote this story in the first place. Credit goes to James Cameron, but I swear to a certain deity, if he pushes that release date back another year, I'm going to straight up murder him...unless he gives me a Na'vi role in the next couple of films. xD**

* * *

><p>Pandora's night was beautiful and peaceful as most other nights. The sky was nearly cloudless and illuminated by Polyphemus and the forest around a <em>kelutral<em> was void of any danger. The predators had learned many years ago that attacking a tree full of ten-foot tall, blue warriors was highly ill-advised. It was at this time of the day, or night, that was a favorite for the clan of Na'vi.

Bed time. Or as the children were concerned, storytime.

Five small children in particular were cuddled together on a massive hammock like a litter of _nantang_ cubs. Their beaming, half-sleepy faces could've melted a heart of the hardest rock on Pandora. These children, three brothers and two sisters, waited like obedient puppies for their mother to crawl onto the hammock with them. As their mother, who they thought of as the most beautiful and strongest mother in the world (not surprising since it's their mother), gracefully took the rest of her unnecessary belongings off and set them on her family's rack of other items, she eventually made her way onto the hammock.

Her _'ite_ quickly spread apart to make room as she sat between them. She soon found two of her three youngest sitting with their heads in her lap. She lovingly ran her hands through their hair and could only smile more when two more latched onto her sides as the fifth and final one rested against her back, mainly to get comfortable and to keep her unbalanced body upright. He was always so thoughtful of her.

"_Okay, ma 'ite. What story do you want to hear tonight_?" she asked. The sound of her voice was like a cozy, warm blanket enveloping their bodies, making them feel everything from protected to loved. Truly, only a mother's voice could make one feel those things from just a single sentence.

"_I want to hear a battle story_," _Tìtxanew_ declared. This was met with equal opposition from his sister triplet.

"_I want to hear a love story_," _Uk_ argued. _Tìsti_, their final brother and triplet, shrugged his shoulders from beside his mother and took Uk's side. She stuck her tongue out at a disgruntled Tìtxanew.

"_Well, I would like to hear a story with suspense and romance_," said the eldest daughter, _Tìyawn_. Their voices were joined by _Tìsraw_ from behind their mother.

"_I want to hear something with fighting and romance_," the eldest son stated. Tìyawn immediately changed her vote to agree with her twin.

Their mother sighed and thought for a minute. Going through her options, she crossed the ones that she knew she had already told them. Eventually, she came upon the perfect one.

"_I have it, children. This one has all of those things in it, so none of you will be disappointed. However, it is a long story and will take longer then this night can last. Will that be okay_?" She was relieved to see all of them nod their heads and cheer excitedly. She could feel Tìsraw's head movement as well.

_"Very well, my darlings. This story is about the man who brought this clan together and introduced us to many of our friends across the sea and land."_

_It is said that many seasons ago, two Na'vi, a mated couple, came from an unknown region from the far Western lands. They never told much about their old tribe, except that they could never go back. Seeing as how the woman was heavy with child, there was no way the kind Na'vi village could refuse to give them a home. While the soon-to-be mother was immobile from her child's size, the man divided his time each day to watching over her and helping the clan. He soon proved to be a very capable hunter, as well as a warrior. _

_They first noticed this when he and several other warriors volunteered to help the Omaticaya people fight back aggressive movements by the Sky People. Thankfully, none of the warriors were killed. Four were even saved by the new man, who had carried two injured on his back and one in each arm. Even though he was wounded, he ran faster than the wind till he got the warriors to safety._

_Against the healers' warning, he went back to fight, eventually helping the Na'vi push back the Tawtute warriors. Thankfully, this was all caused by an accident instead of a deliberate act of violence. There were several Sky People who were different from the warriors who had helped the two sides to make a form of peace. They created bodies that resembled us Na'vi, and they would go to sleep in their small bodies to wake up in these Na'vi bodies. They eventually built a large hut called a 'skool' where we taught them things about us, and in return, they taught us things about them._

_Several days after that incident, word had quickly spread of the Na'vi who fought as fiercely as a palulukan, and how the Tawtute's weapons were as harmless as a toy bow against him. He came back with great honour, but he kept his pride in check and never boasted. When he came back, it was just hours before his child was born. The woman went through great enough labor that the Tsahìk was very concerned about her health from all the blood, but she brought into the world a beautiful and strong child._

_Though it cried, all of the healers gasped as they saw his eyes. They were wide open and looking at all of them with great curiosity. Babies' eyes aren't suppose to be able to open just after birth. They then noticed his eyes. They were that of the golden nectar found in our flowers, yet they also had red in them around the irises, like a second pupil._

_His parents named him 'Pxeyne', which they said referred to a story back from their village, called the 'Child of Blood.' It was said that the child of blood would be born from blood, and be consumed in it. As dreadful as it sounds, they say the story goes on to mention how he will fight when all hope is lost; would stand, even with the earth holding him down; and would bring together Na'vi of great difference to drive evil back into the great star ocean beyong the clouds._

_This was currently five years after the first Tawsìp arrived on Eywa'eveng. _

_Soon, Pxeyne became a joy to all Na'vi he met, as well as his parents. He was a very mischievious child, even when he just learned to crawl. Both the father and mother proved to be excellent hunters and, if need be, warriors. However, they were always reluctant to resort to violence. Instead of encouraging fights between drunken men and placing bets, the two tried to dissuade them, a subtle habit that the Tsahìk always took notice of and praised to the parents personally, so as not to show any sort of favoritism in front of the clan._

_One question that still had yet to be properly answered was of which tribe did they come from, and from where exactly. They, however, were strangely firm in their stance of not revealing that information. They just told the tsahìk and Olo'eyktan that they weren't suppose to be together, but they were in love, so they ran away when their union caused an uproar within the clan._

_They feared their child's safety, so they exiled themselves to get away from the hostile people they once called friends and family. It was a very disturbing tale to hear, so the village hosts allowed them to stay without having to explain everything. Something like that happening usually only existed in young females' dreams involving that perfect mate who would carry them away to live a grand, happy life together._

_When the boy grew eight summers old, his parents decided it would be wise for him to learn about the Sky People. At first, he was reluctant, having heard some stories about how the tawtute tried to hurt his sempu, but his parents peeked his curiosity at the mention of meeting one of the 'dream walkers', as they were called. When he first arrived, it was solely from his parents' presence that he tried to befriend the Toktor 'Grace', as she was named. He seemed very confused when many of the children who had been coming to the school before nicknamed her sa'nok. _

_It took weeks, perhaps even months, before he finally began to realize why they called her that. She was very kind and always playing games with them, or joining the little girls in braiding each other's hair. She was always smiling, something he always noticed. He had found himself called her sa'nok. It was through her that he started making more friends, two of them being sisters from the Omaticaya clan, as well as several more from that clan and others, including the Tipani, Eastern Sea Olo', and the Northern Swamp Olo' There was also this other boy that'd always wrestle with him during playtime. The two were always at it, but they were friendly rivals._

_He would much later use these old ties to create a great friendship between all, but that is at a much later time._

_As he had studied the language of the tawtute, he soon found a great interest in their history. He learned much about the Tawtute, both good and bad. After a year, he, like many others his age, became very good at reading the Tawtute's main language. He honed his skills of 'Inglìsi' by reading these books, which had many stories to tell. One he found interesting was a book written by one of the greatest war leaders of the tawtute that tought how to wage war. Though his parents were against it at first, he convinced them and they saw it as a chance to both learn how the Tawtute fought incase of war between them and the Na'vi, and to expand his own warrior imagination._

_Never did they believe he would actually use it many years later._

_Several weeks after he had started on that book, a great tragedy happened. He saw one of his friends, one of the sisters from the Omaticaya, come through the door, fear in her eyes. No one had knew of the actions of her and many other young hunters. They had set fire to one of the Tawtute's machines to keep it from digging up the forest, and the tawtute's warriors followed them. They followed the young hunters to the school where the younglings were hoping Grace could protect them._

_Before anyone could do anything, Pxeyne's good friend was killed right in front of his eyes by one of the sky people's weapons. The next few moments became complete chaos as several bullets from the Tawtute's weapons tore through the walls of the building. His parents tried to get him out, but his father and mother held him between their bodies, protecting their son from many bullets._

_They fell to the floor, dead, as several bullets had hit their spines and head, among other regions. It is said that Pxeyne was paralyzed from the amount of sorrow and fear. He didn't try to move, even as one of the Tawtute's explosive weapons caused part of the large hut to collapse on him, pinning him under much rubble right alongside his parents. The floor had collapsed, and they were near the back of the skool. For the longest time, he believed his was going to die. He could faintly hear more screams of his friends, as well as the war cries of several Na'vi warriors who responded to the attack._

_Of course, he did try at one point to move, but a large piece of wood had pierced right through his chest, pinning him there._

_When the fighting ceased, the tawtutes left and the na'vi gathered what dead and injured they could. Pxeyne was still in shock. He was forced to stare right into his parents' dead faces on either side of him. They were his life, and with them gone, he saw no more reason to live. So, he did not call out for help. I still find it strange that no one bothered to check under that rubble he was in._

_Still, he remained silent, his gaze unblinking as he looked at his parent's body. Blood from the wound had long ago pooled around them, as well as soaking most of his body from the chest up. He looked at it with much curiosity at first, unsure of what it was. It can only be counted on one hand how many Na'vi know the truth of what happened under that rubble, but somehow Pxeyne had survived for over a week without water and food. That assumption was very far from the truth._

_It is said that that was when he was born from blood, instead of during his actual birth, because during that week, he changed. Some in our clan believe that that moment was when he was consumed by it, for that week would haunt Pxeyne for tens of years to come. Though he would look the same on the outside, his spirit was shattered, only to be mended back together with hate and revenge._

_Eventually, he finally started to cry. What finally caused this after so long a time, we still don't know, but what we do know is that a hunter who had come to mourn the loss of a friend's child there heard the child's cries. Searching frantically, he found the boy, his body almost completely covered in the dried blood from his parents. _

_The hunter was shocked by the large wound in Pxeyne's chest, clearly wondering how this child did not bleed to death. Being careful not to pull the wood out to avoid opening the wound up, he broke part of the wood out to separate the child from the debri. Upon seeing him, Pxeyne grew silent again and did not resist as the hunter took him to his village, the Kelku Na'vìya Olo'._

_There, they took him in without question. They eventually sent forth messengers to all the nearby clans, telling them about a child they found. Several knew of him from the descriptions and told him what clan he had been apart of. They did not know that the clan Pxeyne and his parents recently belonged to had moved much further away to get away from the growing presence of the Sky People. With no other leads on the clan's new whereabouts, Pxeyne was formally adopted by this new clan. Without hesitation, the hunter, who had found him, and his mate took Pxeyne as their own._

_It is said that once they had first arrived at the tribe's village, Pxeyne had fallen into a deep sleep. Using powerful medicines to keep him under and to numb the pain, they were able to pull the object from his chest. Closing the wound as best they could, they could only pray for Eywa's help that he survived. Some of the women took him to a nearby pool and cleaned all of the blood off before carrying him back. While he slept, they checked over his body for any other injuries. They noticed that he was indeed a strong boy for his age, and if not for that, then his wounds would have certainly killed him. He slept for two days before awakening, screaming wildly. They assured him that his was alright. The clan took pity on the child, seeing as he'd had his family killed in front of his eyes and was alone for over a week._

_The healers and Tsahìk slowly nursed him back to health from that point on. He clung to his new adopted mother as if she was going to disappear before his very eyes. Many thought it reminded them of a newborn child clinging to its mother's finger. He was frighten of the world now, and was very defensive. He didn't even give his name out to them til several weeks later. When they learned it was Pxeyne, they passed the information on to the other nearby tribes, but still got the same results._

_By the time he was fourteen summers old, he had grown out of his fear of the surrounding world, just like he had before the incident, though he still isolated his mind from everyone else. The Tsahìk saw the darkness that still existed within him, growing stronger with each season or news of the Tawtutes. She talked to the foster parents about it to warn them; they took the news with little surprise, but no little amount of worry. If their Tsahìk had to tell them personally of the danger that Pxeyne was becoming to himself, then they had to take it seriously and act soon, if not then._

_They try to approach him about it, but when Pxeyne noticed the type of questions, he refused to talk, drink water, or eat for the rest of the day. He would fast whenever he was questioned about how he was feeling because he knew a simple 'I don't want to talk about it' would do no good. He would keep this up for many years, choosing some kind of self-punishment to get them to be quiet about it. Why he chose those ways weren't clear to anyone then..In all honesty, the reason wasn't that clear to Pxeyne himself._

_Perhaps it was a way to cope with the pain, or maybe because he felt guilty. As for what he could possibly feel guilty for, you'll find that out later._

_Soon after the first couple of months, the parents had lessened up on the number of times they try to get to him. Instead, they decided to focused on teaching him the ways of their clan, including hunting and herbalism. Surprisingly, he picked up on these duties very well. Despite being young and with a 'fragile' mind, he was a very good learner and already knew some herbalism and hunting tactics taught to him by his parents and former clan before that tragic day._

_For the next few years, he continued to grow into a strong boy that was nice to the female eye, but he still never tried to get to know anybody else. His body was very strong, as he was able to jump completely over a standing Pa'li, and he was able to outwrestle all other boys around his age and a couple of years older. The ones who studied medicine and hunting with him could easily be said to have known him the best, the Tsahìk included. This is because in this clan, when the child becomes of the age of eleven summers, to start learning a profession, they are assigned and put with their teacher(s) and spend much more time with them then with their parents. The only time the parents and their children really meet is when they go to sleep at night and eat the morning and night meals. _

_He became the talk of many of his teachers, some from the healers but mostly from the hunters. They said that he does everything right, except for one thing. Curiously, his foster parent asked what it was and got the shock of his life._

_"HE DID WHAT?!" he had shouted when he heard about Pxeyne's latest hunting venture. _

_One of the younger huntresses got ambushed by a trio of viperwolves. The girl was able to kill one of them, but ran out of arrows to defend herself with. She tried to fight with her knife and managed to wrestle and kill the second one. As the third one jumped at her exposed back, Pxeyne had rushed out of the bushes and tackled the creature. He stabbed it viciously atleast five times and had gotten some of the blood from it on him and it was as if a demon awoke in him. _

_He giggled and smiled as he smeared the blood over his body and even licked his hands clean of the nantang's blood. Thankfully, it was just the teacher and the girl that were present. He'd told Pxeyne to go wash the blood off at the pond while they said the hunting prayer and brought the wolves in to be cleaned and used._

_While his actions were very worrisome, as the Tsahìk had put it, it was probably just that bloodlust feeling all hunters normally get when hunting. Another thing that was relevant enough to be noted, the teachers felt, was that Pxeyne heavily favored knives and close fighting then using the bow. Now, Pxeyne was just as good as anybody else near his age with a bow, but he said it was boring. The father's jaw went slack from that. Just to prove his point, the teacher pointed out Pxeyne returning, and they saw him wearing some homemade straps that held atleast eight knives around his waist._

_It's as if he wants to be only warrior and not a hunter, they all noted. But if a warrior gets lost and needs to survive in the forests, he will be dead if he doesn't know the ways of hunting. _

_"Yes, but Pxeyne is excellent hunter for his age. He's made great progress in tracking by scent and track marks," the teacher said, sorta shooting down the idea that Pxeyne'd neglect his hunting skills. "Not only that, but he has showed more compassion today then he's ever done since his adoption. I never would've thought that he'd protect someone so ferociously."_

_Of course, a few thought that Pxeyne was beginning to see girls in a different way, so they decided to keep an eye on him more closely. __And after much discussion, they all agreed to let Pxeyne continue the path he was following. They were still unsure how to deal with this very complicated situation. In fact, half of the teachers did not even believe that there was even a problem, so they didn't have a clue what to watch for._

_Pxeyne surprised them again a week later. He had been tracking yerik to improve his skills, not having the intent to kill one. While on his quest, he came across something that would've scared the crap out of any. A very young palulukan, probably just a few months old, was wandering around aimlessly, crying. He looked around, making sure that the parents weren't nearby. A tell-all sign if they were nearby were the forest life's noises. The animals wouldn't be making noises and would be hiding._

_There were plenty of noises going on, as well as several yips of the nantang. Concentrating more, he could faintly hear the loud, obnoxious machinery of the Tawtute moving about. He let out an audible hiss to the presence, but it was enough to catch the palulukan pup's attention. Catching sight of his body heat, the pup stumbled and walked in a drunken manner towards him. It had just learned to walk recently._

_It whined and licked his toes, causing him to take a step back. The infant whined sadly and tried to approach him again. This time, he let it sniff his body and register his scent. Surprisingly, the pup yipped and nudged his ankle with its body. He was speechless by this unheard of behavior. He was so caught in the moment, that he didn't notice several atokirina until they'd landed on him and the pup._

_While the pup had stopped and looked up into his eyes, he stared back and saw adoration and need in its eyes. They just looked at one another for what seemed like forever, even when the atokirina left their bodies to go mess with someone else. Without saying a word, Pxeyne bent down to pick the pup up, but it jumped back and started making little noises. When he tried to pick up the palulukan again, it repeated its previous action and took off towards one direction. It would stop every couple of seconds to look back at Pxeyne, who then figured that it wanted him to follow._

_He followed it for several minutes, making sure to keep a watchful eye for any predators that thought a baby palulukan would be a good snack. Much to his displeasure, just when the pup stopped to look around, Pxeyne heard the very familiar sound of something extremely dangerous._

_He ran forward and dove, scooping up the surprised pup. Just a second after he'd done that, a strange object impaled the ground where the pup had stood. It looked like the head of a large bird with a long beak, a beak which was currently stuck in the ground. It started calling out to its partner that sounded like crying. Pxeyne knew what it was doing. Moments later, the body of the head burst from behind some ejaje plants and skidded to a stop in the small clear patch of grass._

_"Lenay'ga," he hissed. _

_The small head was actually the baby of the body, which was the mother. When they spotted a prey, the mother would ready the baby, which sat on top, and fling it at high speeds towards the prey. The baby's beak was actually a large stinger, one that was poisonous enough to kill a Na'vi. Without hesitating, Pxeyne went forward and stabbed the baby Lenay'ga, silencing its cries and enraging its parent._

_It charged at him and he readied himself, but a massive black blur exploded from behind a tree not thirty feet away and pounced on the parent. A full grown, female palulukan had clamped her jaws around the body of the thrashing creature and crushed its bones like twigs. Pxeyne was about to high tail it to the nearest tree to climb, but the palulukan did not attack. It merely glanced at him and went to tend to the baby pup from before._

_He put two and two together and assumed that palulukan was the pup's mother. But Pxeyne noticed something was wrong with her. She was bleeding very badly from dozens of holes on her sides and flanks. As he approached slowly to further inspect the wounds, the mother paid him little attention as she plopped down and lovingly licked her cub._

_When he gently brushed his fingers over the wound, both he noticed that they were bullet wounds and the mother brought her full attention on him. A few atokirina floated down and landed on him again. The mother palulukan saw this and extended her queue to Pxeyne. He looked at it wide-eyed for several moments before cautiously accepting. He took the queue and connected it with his own. It was a feeling that trumped any he had ever felt._

_All sorts of emotions started flowing into his mind, almost causing him to scream for peace. As soon as it started, it ended. **'Watch over my daughter, boy. Raise her to be strong and proud like a palulukan should be. You are her brother now. Do not make her promise to me a lie.**'_

_'Wait, why? Who promised you what? I-'_

_'-**I will soon pass on, young one. You have shown that you'd risk your life to protect my child. My mate is dead, as soon will I, so we will not be there for her. Those animals with metal skins chased us from our den. He fought like a palulukan should and killed several but he was finally overpowered by one of them. His metal skin was red, and the tiny man inside had bright blue hair. I was greatly wounded by him as I shielded my cub during our escape. Listen to me...she is still very young. She will not remember all of what has happened. Tell her when she is ready. Make sure she lives, or I will tear free from Her embrace to devour you.**'_

_Pxeyne's emotions started showing as he finally understood the responsibility that this mother had just given him. It was a task that trumped all others. A palulukan mother giving him her cub to raise. This was unimaginable. Never in any of the clan's songs was something like this mentioned. When he tried to respond, she had already passed on. Her daughter cub must've thought that she was sleeping, so she snuggled close to her neck and went to sleep as well._

_Pxeyne looked upon the scene, streams of tears cascading down his cheeks. His body shook and he nearly collapsed from the weight on his heart. Shakily, he petted the young cub's head, causing her to lick his hand in her deep sleep. His body shaking even more from the stress that his body has just went through, he picked her up gently and walked back to his village._

_Needless to say, when he came back, he was receiving several scoldings and many questioned his sanity when they saw the palulukan pup. The Tsahìk and Olo'Eyktan both intervened and questioned him about what happened. Surprisingly, he asked that he tell them about it in private. Nodding, the two leaders led him into an alcove as the rest of the onlookers waited a safe distance._

_There were several moments when the Olo'Eyktan's voice rose, but they didn't last long as he continued to hear Pxeyne's story and his mate's thoughts. About thirty minutes later, Pxeyne and the other two exited the alcove. The Tsahìk smiled and affectionately rubbed the ears of the pup Pxeyne had held this entire time. The little girl licked the woman's hand like she'd done to Pxeyne and made a few hic-cup sounds, earning a look of pure adoration from the shaman. She then addressed the whole clan that was waiting to see what this whole fiasco was about._

_"Due to very extraordinary events, I have determined that Eywa had led Pxeyne to find this orphaned pup and take care of her. My mate agrees with me when I say that we will allow Pxeyne to keep the pup. I will explain everything at a later time. For now, let us leave the two alone, and let us help him raise this young girl into both a great palulukan, and a friend."_

_After that, the days became a blur as Pxeyne's life was split between his apprenticeship and caring for a growing palulukan pup. However, there was some good that came out of it. The Tsahìk could tell before that Pxeyne's dark aura was only growing larger as the light diminished. But since he began taking care of the pup, who he named Rai'den, though the darkness has grown from the constant reminder of what the Tawtute did, that small bit of light in him also grew as he began to express more and more happy emotions that having her gave him._

_She'd spend some of her free time to watch them from afar as they played in the clearing or he'd feed her milk that he'd painstakingly retrieved from one of the nursing mares. That was a sight the whole clan will never forget. In fact, one of the singers decided that she was going to make a song about it in secret and reveal it when she was finished. Pxeyne would never be able to live that embarrassing moment down._

_Anyway, those two kids grew up together as close as twins for the next year. One could never find Pxeyne without that pup by his side. He then had to teach her how to hunt, but since he wasn't a palulukan, he tried his best to teach her about sneaking up on the prey and using her nose to track their game's scent. Of course, he had to do all of this while constantly connected to her by tsaheylu. Eventually, after about a year, she had the basic techniques of hunting down, though she still relied upon Pxeyne to catch most of her meals. The biggest thing she could catch at her young age was a tapirus. Not only did her hunting skills grow, but she eventually became too big to fit in his hammock with him, so she had to sleep by it on the branch instead. It was a adorable and uncommon sight for everyone. _

_While Rai'den's growth was continuing at a good rate, Pxeyne was making good progress in his hunting abilities as well. He was picking up scents and sounds much quicker then the rest of his group, and his strength and speed were growing exponentially as well. He continued this magnificient growth of physical prowess for several months, until he was finally deemed ready to do his hunt. If he made a clean kill and prove that he would be able to support and feed the clan, then he'd be allowed to attempt Iknimaya to get his ikran._

_Many would've been surprised and probably very doubtful about letting a still growing boy attempt such as treacherous task, but this was different for Pxeyne. He had proven himself more then able to feed the clan and be able to defend himself from many predators, whether it involved running, climbing, hiding, or fighting. He was simply ahead of his group._

_Meanwhile, his attitude has stayed the same, save for the smiles he shows when he's playing with the palulukan pup. He hasn't shown any interests in any of the girls, nor given any signs that he's even noticed them developing, unlike all of the other boys his age. He hasn't shown any other feelings towards the girl he saved a while ago, so it's safe to assume that he didn't protect her b/c of feelings to her, but to protect the clan._

_The Tsahìk noted that that behavior was more a kin to a tsahìk's then a warrior's. She didn't feel surprised at all, seeing as how she just knew Eywa had a great plan for Pxeyne, and how he was slightly aware of it. Though almost all of his soul was captured by darkness, that made the little bit of light inside him outshine the sun._

_After several weeks of preparation with practicing his skills with the bola on one of the hunters' ikrans, Pxeyne felt prepared enough. He and six other from his clan rode out on pa'li towards the distant Thundering Mountains. When they finally arrived, they were joined by groups from five other clans. _

_From the Tawkami Clan, there was Nok, Omati, and Lompo. From the Tipani Clan, there was Beyda'amo, Hukato, Swawta, Ikalu, Tsaro, Amanti, and Unipey. From the Anurai Clan, there was Rai'uk, Lu'haitu, and Ki'rel. From the Omaticaya, there was Tsu'tey, Peyral, Su'lonywin, and Utak. Finally, from a mostly isolated clan from the swamps deep within a valley near the Valley of the Thanators, there were two students and one teacher. _

_The students' names were Zarachi and Tey'ril. While the girl was young and very easy on the eyes, Za'rachi was a monster for a boy his age, standing atleast a head taller then all the other students, and he looked like he'd already experienced numerous battles from the scars on his body and face. Despite the difference, she was very clingy to him. _

_While he was mostly neutral and uncaring, she was happy and always smiling. She even decided to give everyone nicknames. Much to his reluctance, Pxeyne was nicknamed 'Red Eyes'. The alternatives were either 'Weird Eyes', 'Scar', or 'Sexy Butt'. He would have probably killed himself if she called him that last one in public. Thankfully, she was like that to everyone, though she never made a nickname for anybody else based on their physical appeal._

_Pxeyne didn't know it yet, but he actually knew half of those students when they were all kids. When they all finally started climbing, Zarachi would try to pass the time by starting conversations because the climb was easy for him, so he was bored. Some of the teachers told the Swamp clan's teacher to warn his student about being unfocused, but the man said "Even though he may not act like it, Zarachi is focused on climbing. He's paying attention to every detail about the rocks, wind, vines, his body's balance, footing and possible predatores. He's the finest student I've ever had."_

_The other teachers also made notice of Pxeyne, who was the only one, besides Tey'ril that was keeping up with the large boy. One asked about the massive chest scar on him, but the teachers couldn't tell them anything in great detail. They just knew that Pxeyne was found burried under a piece of the fallen school and that he had a large pole run through is chest._

_The swamp people were actually very aware of the school. They said that Zarachi and a few others had went as well, and were there the day the tawtute attacked it. It turns out, there are a couple of RDA facilities on their land as well, and that they are constantly fighting with the machines._

_The climbing and running from mountain to mountain went well for everyone with no incidents, save for a boy almost falling to his death. He'd felt embarrassed that Pxeyne, Zarachi, and Tey'ril were climbing so must faster then him that he tried to increase his pace. When he got to about Pxeyne's feet, his footing broke apart in his haste and his grip failed him._

_Before he even had time to scream, he felt someone grab his hand. He looked up to see Pxeyne holding onto a small ledge while he was outstretched. Pxeyne held him until the boy had found a good hold on the rock._

_"Pride is a double-edged knife. It can cut yourself as well as it can someone else," he said in a slightly irritated tone. The boy nodded and continued climbing, but at a much more comfortable pace. Pxeyne continued as well, but didn't bother with trying to catch up to the two swamp students._

_Everyone was excited and tired when they got to the cave that led to the ìkran rookery. Their footsteps were loud when they hit the rock, echoing throughout the cave. For the first time in a long time, Pxeyne's heart was beating fast. He was nervous and excited, knowing what was before him._

_When the last of the students and teachers arrived, Pxeyne was told to go first. He stepped underneath the small waterfall and came out into the rookery. It was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen in his life. The rocks looked like they were covered by blankets of different colors, ranging from blue and green to turqoise and yellow. _

_As he stepped out amongst them, he was ever cautious incase an ikran might see him as a meal. His heart was thumping both from nervousness and adrenaline. Dozens of ikran noticed the blue creature in their midst and only gave it a hiss before going back to sleep or interacting with each other._

_He made approach after approach at numerous ikran, but they all paid him little to no attention. Excitement was starting to turn into worry as he continued for several minutes. The teachers were concerned for him as well. No doubt, he would receive much ridicule from his peers if not one ikran out of hundreds would choose him._

_They didn't want to tell him the bad news, but after another five minutes, they had to call him back to let the others go or else they be here til darkness. Pxeyne refused to go, his excitement and worry having all turned to anger. Firming his stance and taking a deep breath, he let out a massive yell, which sounded more like a roar._

_The loudness and ferocity of it startled both na'vi and ikran as all the ikran around him immediately took flight. The others kept their distance and when a few braver ones would hiss back, they'd receive another roar from Pxeyne, which would make them back up. They all saw the look in his eyes. It was a look filled with pain and anger, and it promised misery for anyone that crossed him._

_While the Na'vi watching were concerned and startled, Zarachi and Tey'ril were grinning; well, Tey'ril was smiling, but Zarachi was grinning like a mad man. _

_"That's it, Pxeyne! Challenge them all! If none picks you, then that means they're too scared and don't deserve to have a rider!"_

_Even Tey'ril piped in. "Woo-hoo! You show'em who's the baddest one, Red Eyes!"_

_The other students and even some of the teachers couldn't believe the lunacy of what they had just said, yet their teacher just chuckled and shook his head._

_As if in response to Zarachi's words, an ikran came out, but no one really saw it yet. It looked upon the scene below with agitation and interest. It'd heard a roar that could only have been to challenge one of the higher ranked ikran in the rookery. This one was well up the ranks, as its nest was much higher then most of the other ones. There were only three above his, then above those was a spot favored by a pair of Toruks._

_It looked down and saw a lone Na'vi approaching any nearby ikran, but the little ones would just fly away like scared prey. It let out a hiss of anger at their cowardice then turned back to the blue man as he let out another roar. He seemed to even startle his own kind, save for a few of them._

_Having been angered in the first place from being awakened, he decided to accept this brave one's challenge. _

_Pxeyne saw a black shape coming towards him, but he thought it was a shadow from an ikran overhead, so he turned the other way. The fact that he had turned his head away with little worry only angered the ikran that was coming right at him. Only when he heard angry growls and scrapping of talons on rock did Pxeyne turn around only to have a large pair of jaws snap at his face._

_Dropping instantly to the ground, he narrowly avoided having his head bitten off. Using that small opening, he swung the bola while on his back and it wrapped around the ikran's snout. Furious, the ikran tried to cut Pxeyne open with a flurry of swipes with the claws on its wings. Pxeyne smartly made plenty of space between him and his challenger._

_When he got a clear view of it, he couldn't help but admire it. The male ikran was much larger then any of the ikran he'd challenged, which meant that it was either older or in its prime; probably almost twice the size of the average ikran. Its color was pitch black over most of its body. There were two lines of small, red dots running parallel from its tail to the end of its nose. There was also a red blotched right over its chest, as if some kind of scar or birthmark._

_The red lines, when at its head, made strange patterns around its eyes that went down its neck and to its wings, spreading out over the majority of it. The patterns looked to be straight lines that'd bend at certain angles to follow along the body._

_The group of students began cheering Pxeyne on, happy that an ikran finally chose him. Zarachi was laughing like a lunatic while Tey'ril was giggling and cheering him on._

_The teachers couldn't believe Pxeyne's luck, which went from bad to extremely horrible. They'd seen this ikran several times before in past years, the last being about four years ago. It was responsible for the death of seven students and is one of the fiercest they'd ever known. They had even nicknamed it Toruk because it was usually that student's last shadow, as if it were a toruk itself. Another name was 'Uk'Vrrtep', as it was black as an underwater cave and fought as ferociously as a starving palulukan. In fact, it is said that some of the scars on Uk'Vrrtep was when he fought off a palulukan, even killing it. _

_The teachers prayed that Eywa would give Pxeyne the strength to overcome this beast._

_Pxeyne circled the ikran and jumped in numerous times, but was constantly forced to retreat to avoid being gutted by its talons. Though it was trying to break free from the bola around its mouth, the 'Uk'Vrrtep' never took its eyes off of Pxeyne. He decided to try a different strategy instead of going straight in._

_Running at the ikran, he jumped about ten feet in the air as the ikran had went to claw him. The shock on everyone's faces, including the ikran's, would have been great to see. Pxeyne landed on the other side of the creature and went to jump on its back, but it knocked him away with its tail. _

_He got back up and attempted to try again, but the ikran faced him and broke the bola that restrained it from using its greatest weapon. The teachers' hearts dropped as an underling was going face to face with a very dangerous, murderous ikran. Now that its mouth was free, the fires of hate burned as bright as the sun within the its eyes._

_Zarachi let out a big laugh. "Hahahaha, now you've got yourself a fight, Pxeyne. Don't die now."_

_Everyone had already given up hope for the young man attaining sanity so they tried to ignore him. Meanwhile, Pxeyne was doing his best to not die. The avion's mouth shot forth like an arrow and he barely sidestepped it in time, but not without injury. He let out a pained yell as the teeth made several lacerations along his shoulder. He ran back to get more room to maneuver._

_When he looked at his shoulder and saw the blood, he automatically wiped it up with his hand and brought it to his face as to inspect it. Much to the confusion of many, he licked it clean off his hand. The teacher from that one particular hunting trip had seen this before and was curious about what to expect._

_Pxeyne gave a sadistic grin that rivaled Zarachi's own, much to the latter's joy, and roared at the ikran. It answered his call and came after him. It lunged forward, intending to bite the boy in half. Pxeyne smirked and ignored the warnings of his fellow students and teachers. He drew back his fist and side-stepped. He used that opening and sent his fist straight into the ikran's face._

_The blow rocked the banshee for a loop. It couldn't believe what the blue person just did, and frankly, neither could the others. In all its fights with possible handlers, never has one punched it. Pxeyne wasn't finished either. He jumped on its neck and began pounding on the side of its face._

_It screeched in anger and tried to throw him off, but Pxeyne grabbed onto the queue and twisted it around his fist before squeezing it for all it was worth. The pain become unimaginable for the ikran, so much so that it wanted to just die. No matter how loud it screamed, Pxeyne didn't let up on either the squeezing or the punching. By now, his knuckles were bloody from the repeated blows to the ikran's hard head. Instead of grunting, he started laughing._

_With a rage-filled buck, the ikran tossed Pxeyne over, but he was still hanging on to the queue. However, he was far enough off for the ikran to snatch him up in its powerful jaws. Instead of screaming, Pxeyne continued to laugh. By now, even Zarachi had stopped laughing and grinning and decided to just watch with the utmost attention._

_As the teeth dug deeper into his flesh, Pxeyne yelled at it. "You're not the only one that can bite!" He took the queue in his hand and bit as hard as he could into it. Now, it was common knowledge in his village that Pxeyne's canines were much more pronounced then anybody else's. So when he bit into that queue, he immediately got a mouth full of blood._

_If the ikran had thought it was in pain before, then it'd wish that it was experiencing that instead of what it was now. There wasn't a word in existence that could properly describe the pain it was feeling. In its pain, Uk'Vrrtep dropped Pxeyne and the pain faded a little. However, Pxeyne was still holding on and there was no way Ruk'Vrrtep would let him get away with the pain he's caused._

_He took off, dragging Pxeyne along with him, and dove off the edge of the cliff. Pxeyne was definately not expecting this and let out a loud cry as the two nose-dived towards the ground far below. Cutting upwards, Uk'Vrrtep tried to use the sudden direction change to free himself, but Pxeyne's grip was iron tight. All it did in the end was jerk the ikran's head backwards and cause the two to freefall._

_Without a visor like the rest of the ikran makto, Pxeyne's eyes were watering from the wind hitting his face. Pulling on the queue in his hand, he tried to climb onto the ikran while they were spinning irratically but the creature wasn't going to give up yet. It reached its head over and tried to snap its teeth at the very annoying Na'vi._

_They continued this insane air battle for over a minute. Pxeyne would sometimes have to punch and kick the ikran to avoid being injured by its sharp teeth or claws, and sometimes the ikran had to spin very fast to keep Pxeyne from climbing on its back. It was only after two more minutes of this falling did Pxeyne realize how close the ground suddenly was. They were probably a mile above the canopies of the trees. _

_He tripled his efforts to get control of the ikran. He bit into the queue again, elliciting more screeches from the stubborn bird. Seeing his opening, he pulled himself on just as they passed through the canopies. They probably had twenty seconds or less before they became one of Pandora, literally._

_The group saw the entire mid-air struggle, something that would surely be sung about for as long as the clan was around, if not by all the clans present. The tension was building and building as the two kept up their fight. They no longer cheered, for he would not hear them, so they watched silently as Pxeyne continued the fight for his life._

_The teachers were astonished by this fight. Never had they heard of a battle lasting so long and being so dangerous, yet here they were witnessing it. Their hearts about stopped as the two disappeared beneath the trees. In thirty seconds, if Pxeyne didn't come up on the ikran, then he was probably dead._

* * *

><p><em>Next thing the ikran knew, there was another conscious inside its mind.<em>

_'Calm, brother.'_

**_'What?'_**

_'Calm, now. Let me take some of your pain.' _

_It was slow at first, but soon sped up. Pxeyne's entire body was in tremendous pain as he made the ikran share its pain while he shared whatever good feelings he had. The only good ones he had were those feelings he felt when with his real parents. The ikran didn't know what these images were but they felt nice, so he didn't fight them._

_He was looking up into the smiling face of a woman who cupped his face. Something was spoken to him, but he didn't understand much. However, when she pressed her lips against his forehead, all sorts of positive feelings spread throughout his body. Love, kindness, warmth, safety, happiness, and comfort._

_'That's good, Tsmukan.'_

_An image of flying passed into his mind and he understood. **'Yes**.'_

_'Let's fly to make the pain go away, Tsmukan.'_

_Pxeyne felt much pain from the wounds on both him and the Uk'Vrrtep, but he couldn't help but smile and laugh at the feeling of flying. He immediately began to envy the ikran for their free access to the skies. Atleast, he could experience it with them now. He could faintly hear the whoops of the group back at the rookery._

_The students and teachers waited with baited breath when finally, the black ikran exploded from the tree tops with a bloody Na'vi on its back. The group erupted into cheers of joy, startling the crap out of the ikran that had just settled back down._

_The teachers knew that today, they had seen a miracle. Pxeyne had done something numerous other Na'vi had died attempting, though he did suffer some serious wounds that needed to be look after. Zarachi was silent, but he had a smirk on his face that said he didn't doubt Pxeyne for a second._

_"That boy's something else, Tey'ril. He's a interesting one."_

_"Sexy Butt's a man now, not a boy, Tsmukan," she said cheerily and with hearts in her eyes. He grimaced at the nickname._

_"Do the man a favor and never call him that in front of people, okay, Tsmuke?"_

_"Sure thing!" _

_Zarachi took it upon himself to go next, his blood now pumping from the fight he saw from Pxeyne. He was praying to Eywa that his fight would be just as good. He walked out into the rookery that had somewhat calmed down with the two fighters now gone. He let out a laugh that got all the ikrans' attention._

_"ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE FIERCEST IKRAN OUT HERE?"_

_While many cleared the space, a rather large one, about the same size as Uk'Vrrtep, maybe a little bigger, flew down infront of him. From her height sitting down, she looked down at him from about 16ft. Looking up, he gave a shark-tooth grin as he made eye contact with the large female. _

_"Hmmpph, don't expect me to go easy because you're a woman, now."_

* * *

><p><em>Pxeyne could faintly hear several roars and screeches coming from the rookery, thanks to being able to hear what his ikran heard. 'That could only be Zarachi.'<em>

_**'Alpha**,' came from Uk'Vrrtep's side._

_'What?' The ikran sent images of a large female ikran licking him and his siblings. 'Mother?'_

_**'Mother?** **Alpha**.' The ikran sent more images, this time of her ripping to pieces another ikran, this one larger and a male. **'She's furious**.'_

_Pxeyne could only pray that Eywa was looking after Zarachi, but judging from the man's personality, he assumed Zarachi was a happy as could be right now. It was about an hour later that Pxeyne finally met with others from the group, each on ikran. There were, unfortunately, a few deaths, those being from the Tawkami tribe. Lompo and Omati were killed by their ikran. Nok was devastated and he had the others' sympathy._

_When Pxeyne asked where Zarachi was, they said that he was still wrestling with that Alpha ikran. He was holding up pretty good, but he should've bled out already. Instead, he just kept trying harder and harder. Pxeyne shuddered at what Uk'Vrrtep's mother must be like._

_As the sun came closer to the horizon, more and more riders met up with them in the skies till all but four were accounted for, two being dead, Zarachi probably still fighting, and Tey'ril was an unknown. They all decided to go watch the fight. When they got to the rookery, there were only two ikran there, the rest having abandoned the war zone._

_Pxeyne was impressed by the size of the female Alpha's size, seeming to be bigger then his own. Tey'ril had apparently already flown a bit, because she and her ikran were just sitting near the edge watching the showdown. When he came overhead, she saw him and waved happily._

_"Kaltxì, Sexy Butt!"_

_He groaned in horror and set his bonded mount down near the wall overlooking the nests. The others did likewise, but they had some trouble since none of their ikran dared to find a spot higher then where Uk'Vrrtep was perched. It was likely a show of submission._

_He noted that both the Alpha and Zarachi were soaked in blood, some dry while most fresh. The boy's body was completely painted a crimson color, even his hair. The only spots that weren't red or black were his eyes and his teeth, shown by his huge smile. Despite the grin, he was panting heavily. Meanwhile, the ikraness had several bloody marks over her body and she was showing signs for fatigue as well. Their eyes never left the other's._

_As if she had finally had enough, the Alpha leaned her head down, inviting him to come claim. He didn't budge, wary because she'd tried this trick before and almost got him. She gave a low hiss as if telling him to hurry his tail up. While he couldn't understand her, Pxeyne was seeing images in his mind from Uk'Vrrtep._

_They were the same images as him and the others with their bonded ikran._

_**'She finds him worthy to bond with her. She will accept him**,' Uk'Vrrtep said through the link. The sudden shock nearly startled Pxeyne enough to fall off the ikran's back. _

_'You can speak Na'vi that good?'_

_**'I'm not speaking in your language. Our minds are connected, so there's really no real language-just you and I understanding each other's thoughts. It took me a little bit to get use to your mind and learn your words and expressions, but I believe I understand them now.**'_

_'Amazing,' he thought, clearly not being able to easily believe what was happening. 'I had no idea we could communicate like this. None of the other hunters ever talked about it.'_

_**'Perhaps they all believe their "mounts" are unique and don't wish to upset the others. It isn't that hard, but both ikran and hunter have to have not just a strong connection, but something they both have in common.**'_

_Honestly, Pxeyne was scared. He had no idea the ikran were THIS intelligent. The fact that he was both very smart and incredible infamous unnerved him. His mount felt this through their link and calmed his rider's mind. _

**_'I've seen some of your past. You and I are very much alike, which is why we're able to talk like this so easily, and why I was able to get us this far so fast.'_**

_Understanding, Pxeyne called out to Zarachi. "He says that she finds you worthy, Zarachi." The boy's smile disappeared as his body sagged._

_"Hmph, that's no fun. Well, it was a good fight." He went forward and offered his queue which the Alpha female accepted. Together, they flew off into the skies, ignoring the dumbfounded looks of the teachers and ikrans around them._

_Uk'Vrrtep and Pxeyne learned of much about each other, sharing past experiences and emotions and lifestyles for the next several years, and even to the present. When they returned to their village, Pxeyne's ikran and the story the teachers told practically made him a hero. The singers quickly began to make songs regarding everyone's battles. With permission, several Na'vi who had lost sons and daughters to his ikran were able to see their children's killer up close. After some explanation to Uk'Vrrtep, the ikran understood who these people were. What surprised him the most was that they were not angry at him._

_The concept of forgiveness was something that he had trouble wrapping his mind around. Pxeyne later introduced his ikran to who he called his younger sister, Rai'den. The young pup pounced on the large ikran but almost lost her life if it were not for Pxeyne calming the creature. From then on, Uk'Vrrtep did not get along with the playful palulukan pup._

_The next night, Pxeyne took his 'Dream Hunt'. His spirit animal caused some confusion for the Tsahìk. The first reason was not because he didn't have a spirit animal, but that he had TWO. This was unheard of amongst most Na'vi, except the matriarch and the eldest of their song writers. The two explained to Pxeyne that this hadn't happened since the time of the First Great Sorrow! The story was so old, that the details were long since forgotten, but they still had the basic story plot._

_Hundreds of generations ago, there was a great hatred that threatened to consume all of Pandora. The rest of the story has long since faded away from the elders' minds, but there were likely still Na'vi in other tribes who could tell it better. The two women thought this to be a sign._

_Now the second thing that confused the Tsahìk were the two spirit animals. Pxeyne described them as best as he could, but none of the elders could clearly name them. From the descriptions, one looked like a large ìkran, as the color patterns and certain physical traits didn't make it a toruk. The second animal seemed to be a palulukan, but again, there were several differences b/w the palulukans they knew of and the one in Pxeyne's dream. From his description, they were atleast twice the size of what they should have been, and the ikran looked more like the creature called a 'dra-gon' from Sky People legend. _

_To top this whole wild vision off, while all of the other visions they've interpreted before took place in the respected environment of the spirit animal, Pxeyne described the place he was at as some black tree's base. The tree was large like a kelutral, but it was black, as if burnt, and it had large veins of glowing blue sap running up and down its body like blood through arteries. All around the tree was not a single sign of forest growth; only a black, charred land._

_The ikran flew around the canopy a few times overhead before descening near him. It stopped about twenty feet infront of him to his left. To his right came the massive palulukan as if from thin air. She, he recognized, came to a stop about thirty feet in front of him but to his right. They stared at him with the most intense gazes he'd ever witnessed. He couldn't help but notice that inside the hometree, a feet off the ground inside the root system, was a massive, solidified mass of blue, glowing sap. _

_This setting baffled everyone. It soon became common belief that he must have been too affected by the eltunawng and the arachnid's poison to correctly remember his vision. However, the Tsahìk venemously silenced these rumors, being not that wasn't as quick to lose faith when faced with the unknown. She would be spending the next several years trying to figure this great mystery out._

_By the time Pxeyne was seventeen, he began undergoing many more changes as he continued his self-asserted pilgrimage for physical and athletic perfection. His body soon caught up with his skills and mental age, becoming quite a sight to the young girls his age, and even some of the older girls, yet he continued to remain mostly to himself. Even the news that he was old enough to choose his mate didn't seem to concern him. _

_His body began to grow more predator like. His legs were very strong, giving him great jumping power and able to carry him at a quick pace for long distances. His lungs became stronger and the need to replenish his air lessened, causing him to get the habit of breathing slowly and quietly as if he was hunting. His eyes became sharper, able to catch movements that sometimes were too quick for others to notice._

_As his muscles became stronger, so did his brain. While to the unobservant, he was the same as everyone else, but to his teachers and foster parents who all knew him, he was much more clever then he let on. After learning most, if not all, of the ways of hunting, tracking, and fighting, he began developing newer and more effective methods and tactics. His charisma and undying loyalty to his clan's safety, as well as his uncommon knowledge of how the Sky People waged war, helped him to single-handedly convince the council of elders to approve of his ideas for building defenses around the village. With news of Sky People atrocities reaching their ears every other day, it didn't take long for them to agree._

_His ideas completely changed the village. While the Hometree was still the main area of social life and activity, the surrounding trees became inhabited as well, all interconnected by living bridges (bridges made of living vines). The number of inhabited trees grew from just the Kelutral to about thirty in just two years. Of course, no one had to move from the hometree if they didn't want to. Many weren't fond of the idea as they were always use to waking up and going to sleep with their clan around them, giving them company. Pxeyne's main purpose for this tactic, he said, was to not have everyone together if they ever came under attack to minimize the number of possible injured or killed._

_By his nineteenth year, Pxeyne was proving to be one of the best hunters and fighters. He could outpower anyone in the clan, and his speed was only rivaled by some of the more elite huntresses of the clan. He's grown into one of the tallest in the clan, being shorter only by the Olo'Eyktan. _

_With Rai'den growing up quickly, she was able to learn how to hunt from Pxeyne. She was a quick and eager learner like all palulukan pups were. Meanwhile, if he wasn't playing with Rai'den, hunting, or sharpening his skills against the other warriors, then he was soaring through the skies on Uk'Vrrtep. This was all that his days had consisted of for the past two years and it showed in his flying skills and daring stunts and maneuvers. By now, a certain group of huntresses within the clan finally took notice of him._

_He was offered a spot among their ranks, being the first male in two generations to achieve that honorable position. Having been made up of women, one would've been overjoyed to be surrounded by strong and beautiful women, but he showed no difference. He made sure to always live up to the expectations that came with the spot. This brought him more influence and respect in the clan, but he never really used it unless he had the clan's well-being in mind._

_He still remain without a mate. He was one of the probably three men around his age that didn't have a woman. Some of the women, or sometimes their parents, would try to gently catch his attention, fully aware of some of his past and the way he thought. He'd show to have no problem with being friendly when approached, but he wouldn't go beyond that. This brought about some concern from his foster parents and others in the clan. They could see that the problem was purely with the mind, so they left it up to the Tsahìk to find out._

_She reluctantly obliged, knowing already that there were some things in Pxeyne's past that continued to haunt him. She could see it in the aura that he emitted. It was as dark as burnt wood with only a tiny bit of light amidst the sea of black. When she approached him, he surprisingly opened up to her. The things he had to tell her, the personal demons inside of him going as far back as to the school incident, strained even her composure. In fact, when he was finished and went on his way, she returned to her own personal hammock, ignoring the questions of the others, and broke down crying._

_The only other person she has told what was spoken was her mate who took it better then she did but he gained both a newfound respect and fear towards Pxeyne. When asked, they told everyone that they were better not knowing. From what the two found out, it was very easy to see why Pxeyne acts the way he does towards others, or at the sight or touch of blood. He was a very unpredictable and unstable soul._

_The best they could do for him is to be there to support him and pray that Eywa's takes pity on him._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for the reconstruction of the first chapter. I didn't like that first chronological thing I did in the original script, so I hope you all find this method better. And no, the rest of the story will not be in this story mode-italicized format. I only did that to get this story moving. And yes, there was much forebolding in this chapter, mainly at the beginning and the end.<strong>

**Translations:**

**kelutral- hometree**

**nantang- viperwolf**

**'ite- affectionate form of 'children'**

**Tìtxanew- Greed**

**Uk- Shadow**

**Tìsti- Anger**

**Tìyawn- Love**

**Tìsraw- I can't remember, but I think it meant Strength. I'll have to check on that.**

**Palulukan- Thanator**

**Tawtute- human/Sky People**

**Tawsìp- airship**

**eltunawng- brainworm**

**atokirina- woodsprite/floaty jellyfish**

**Leyna'ga- Can't remember exact translation, but it's a poisonous carnivore that's usually bad news for anything the size of a human or smaller.**

**Yerik- A pandoran version of our earth deer, basically, with ears that'd put Michael Phelps to shame. Now that I've said this outloud to myself, he'll probably swim over here and drown me, despite my lifeguard skills.**

**Pali- Direhorse, a six-legged horse the size of an Earthland elephant**

**Uk'Vrrtep- Shadow Demon**

**Tsmukan/Tsmuke- Brother/Sister**

**If you needed help for half of these words, you should be ashamed of yourself calling yourself an Avatar fan.**

**Please give me your comments and thoughts about this. Cookies will go out to whoever can tell me who Tey'ril and Zarachi resemble.**


End file.
